broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Endless Spears
Features Never Prey The Endless Spears form the bulk of the Wildchoir's scouts and trackers, for they love to roam the untamed darkness. Before the Wildchoir formed, they were largely nomadic, following herds and swarms of the forests less lethal beasts. Over time, they formed a culture deeply influenced by the act of the hunt. They preserved these traditions as they took up other roles and settled among the Choir. Determination, ambition, patience and teamwork are common Spear traits. As goes the saying from which they take their name; 'The thrashmaw may have thirty fangs, but our spears are endless'. Family And Function The Humans of the Endless Spears are an attentive people, and much like the Hjen, value traditional wisdom that has been passed on directly. Due to their nomadic history, they typically distrust large social groups; instead preferring smaller, close-knit groups of those they know, respect, and trust. The membership of these groups need not be entirely Human, but Humans are the most comfortable forming and maintaining these communities. The purpose of each group is widely varied, but they often serve as de-facto professional societies for the Choir. Horizon Hunters Some quirk of their past or their physiology has imparted many Humans of the Spears with a deep curiosity about the world. They do not just hunt beasts, they study and understand them. They do not just explore, they map and chart the world. Where the Hjen seek to learn how one should live, the Endless Spears often throw themselves into new experiences and challenges to learn how one can live. This can put them at odds with the dependable Cuthaill, but few can deny the proceeds of Human ambition. 'Culture' Names Spears are not given a name at birth, but are instead given a nickname by their peers when they are young. These names are typically short and have a story behind them. While some can appear to be poking fun at the individual or even cruel, most Spears take pride in this early name regardless of what it actually is. Spears eventually have their full family names bestowed upon them by Elders typically after notable accomplishment by the Spear. This can be anything from accomplishing a highly dangerous sword hunt to being sent off on their own to live for a period of time in the wilderness. Family names vary but typically have qualities relating to their history in the Venswood. Some families have a tale for the origins of their family name but others are lost to time. Example Nicknames Example Family Names The Other Side and the Endless Hunt The Other Side is the oldest and most impactful belief of the Endless Spears. It is viewed similarly among the many families and their is little disagreement over it amongst the hunters. The Spears believe that all mortal beings have a reflection of their souls that exist within the plane known as the Other Side. When something dies, the soul of that being detaches from its earthly bonds and lives on independently in the Other Side. Every soul lives on in the Other Side after death, but to the Spears only those who have completed their first hunt and the ritual known as the Tacnu Zoku will live on as continuations of their former lives. These fully realized Spears continue their now-immortal lives in a never ending hunt with all worthy Spears who have passed before them. This Endless Hunt is sacred to the Spears and their belief is that when enough of them have taken their place within the hunt then death itself will become their prey. Living Spears are known to cross into the Other Side on occasion by consuming the sacred Other Sight Brew, which lets the Spear see into the Other Side through the eyes of his spiritual reflection. This process is deeply ritualized and never to be done without proper guidance through experienced Elders or Boneshapers, as any soul who gazes too long into the Other Side will have the Other Side gaze into them. Legends speak of Spears who are lost between the mortal world and the Other Side, never to experience either for all eternity. The Tacnu Zoku ''' In the beliefs of the Endless Spears, the Tacnu Zoku prepares a young Spear for the responsibility of wielding an ancestral bone spear in battle. This spear pierces not only flesh in this world, but the soul on the Other Side. To kill with this weapon is a kill accomplished not only by the Spear wielding it, but also from the ancestor that the weapon is made from. This beast has now been slain in flesh and soul. To wield a bone spear is an eternal responsibility. Bone spears are not used often, coming into play when prey must be eliminated from both this world and the next. A freshly-blooded Spear will participate in the Tacnu Zoku on the first frost after his first kill. He will wield his bone spear for the entire ritual and be covered from head to toe in the powdered bones of his ancestors. The acts of the ceremony involve the ritual consummation of the Other Sight Brew, which will give the Spear a glimpse into the Other Side and the Endless Hunt. This spirit journey can last for hours, or even days. His experience will be guided by Elders and his fellow Spears. At the end of the ceremony the young hunter will truly take his place amongst the Endless Spears. '''Boneshapers The Boneshapers of the Endless Spears act as shamans and guides in manners relating to the Other Side; from the Tacnu Zoku to the creation of the ancestral bone spears. The Spears are a spiritual and superstitious people, and Boneshapers are the embodiment of this. Typically wearing the bones and hides of ancient prey and long-dead ancestors, the Boneshapers are a stoic group who pass their knowledge of the Other Side onto the next generation of Spears so that they may know what lies beyond. There is no formal body of Boneshapers and their is no formal method of training, the position sustains itself through apprenticeships by Elder Shapers. Death Rituals The funeral customs of the Endless Spears can be done by any Spear who is knowledgeable of the sacred process. Boneshapers are typically involved but are not necessary. The process involves the skinning of the dead, followed by the careful removal of the flesh from bone. This flesh will be collected and cast into the wild to be consumed by the wilderness. The larger bones are used in the creation of an ancestral spear that will be passed down to the next generation of Spears who will wield the weapon in the Tacnu Zoku. Remaining bones will be ground into a fine powder which is involved in many of the customs of the Spears. History Origins The Endless Spears were one of many human tribes that migrated into the Venswood from the Amatl Dreadwaste many centuries ago. These landless people were made refugees by a cataclysm that destroyed their homeland whose name is lost to time. The Venswood quickly showed these newcomers its many dangers. The humans wandered the deadly forests for years, and every tribe was eventually destroyed except for the Endless Spears. It was only with one last suicidal plan did the Spears finally save their people. Slaying of Dragons The Dragons were once the kings of the forest. The Kihai would avoid them, The Hjen abide by them, and the Cuthaill would fortify themselves in their hillocks hoping to be ignored. The Spears however needed to prove to the Venswood that they would not suffer its horrors any longer. Not only would the fight the dragons, they would hunt them. The Endless Spears watched the dragons and learned there ways. Using this information they began systematically hunting the dragons one by one. Often falling upon the lone beasts by the hundred, axe, net, club, and spear in the hands of every man woman and child. They would stake their claim upon the dragon's territory and move on to the next. One after another until the entire species was slain. With the land and resources left behind in the dragon's fall from dominance, the Endless Spears took their places as the self proclaimed apex predators of the Venswood. Many other great species would fall victim to the Spears as the hunters became more skilled and more determined to become true masters of the hunt. Joining the Wildchoir 400 years ago the verse was sung and the Spears took note but for one reason only. The Spears have a very distinct cultural perception of life and death. Once something is dead, it is dead. It cannot come back, for it has already begun its second life in what the Spears call The Other Side. The undead are anathema to the core beliefs of the Endless Spears and must be completely destroyed. The Verse spoke of hordes of undead sweeping across the forest, and the Spears would not stand for these abominations. The Elders of every spear family came to together in Venswood to discuss joining the newly formed Wildchoir. It was debated for 10 days before the decision was made the Endless Spears would stand with the Wildchoir in preparation for the coming undead. Physiology Age Being mostly Human, the oldest among them is typically 80 or 90 but due to the highly active and highly dangerous lifestyle of the Spears most of their number are in their 20s or 30s. Appearance The Endless Spears are mostly human but it is not exclusive. Anyone is welcome to live the life of the Spear if they are worthy and pass the proper trials. That being said, things such as hair, skin, and eye color among the Human Spears vary wildly. Spear clothing varies but is typically made from animal materials. Leather, hide, and furs are common and pieces of bone are used as everything from buttons to jewelry. The Endless Spears also wear a green sash as a part of their normal clothing. A yellow stripe indicates that the Spear has made his/her first kill. A red stripe indicates the spear has been involved in the extinction of a species. In-Game Appearance MPM Sliders The Endless Spears use the standard Human MPM preset, give or take 5% or so for customization. Head: 100/100/100 Body: 100/100/100 Arm: 100/100/100 Leg: 100/100/100 Category:BW World 4 Category:Races